accidentally in love
by maxgreendayfan
Summary: this story is a romance story. this story is about 3 girls who accidentally fall in love with people they hardley know. If you beleive in true love at first sight read this.
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally in love

Hi my name is Tara Brandt, and I'm 15 old. This is the first time I've wrote a story on here. You like romantic stories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara, and Emily were packing for their big move. They were moving into a larger house. The last house was too small for the people who were going to move in with them. They've been best friends for about 3 or 4 years. Tara is 15, blonde hair, 5'4. Emily is dirty blonde, 4'8, 10years of age.

Chapter 1

The people who were going to move in with them were Joey, Mai, Kiaba, Bakura, and last but not least Noa. They had never me. the state had sent letter that read:

**_Dear Tara and Emily,_**

_**We would like to propose a deal with you. Japan has 5 people that are coming down here to America. They are coming to study our culture and how we live. If you would like to help us out we will provide you with a big enough house. Reach us within 2 days or we will assume you want to. The address is 1723 HAILWAY AVE. the number to reach us is 410-287-6195 ext. 6. Thank you so much for your help. By the way you do get something out of this anyway. 350 a month.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Patrick Connell**_

The day that Tara read this she told her mom she was going to do this government thing. Her mom said it was okay. They started packing.

Tara pulled out a suitcase, and put a blue dress in it, black high heel shoes, her hair supplies, and bath supplies. She added more clothes more clothes and she was done.

Emily brought out a suitcase too. She packed some clothes and a pair of shoes. She grabbed some things that meant a lot to her. She grabbed her Yu-gi-oh cards and some things her mom gave her.

When they were done they called the number. When they called the phone rang 4 times then someone picked up, and answered " Hello this is the government foreign exchange program."

" Hi," said Tara.

"Are you Tara and Emily?" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Yes, when do we leave the house."

"Tomorrow morning."

When they were done talking on the phone they went to tell Tara's mom that they were going tomorrow morning. Tara's mom said she would wake them up at 7:00 to get ready. Dinner was about done they went up to bed. They had separate beds in the same room. They had been living together ever since the moms agreed to trade the kids every month.

They had the biggest room in the house. They had everything they could possibly wants. They got what they wanted. They were spoiled to where they were treated like princesses.

Please send reviews to tell me now you thought of the 1st chapter. When I see it's good enough I'll add and add to full fill your wishes and commands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Hey I see no one reviewed my first chapter. That's ok. I hate to make people do things that they don't want to do any ways. Just review this story so I

know if I'm good or if I should take on another hobby. I don't' have a lot of time on my hands so don't expect to get chapter out of the blue. I'm not on much and when I am I'm on this and my parents think my stories are dumb because they say you guys will not like them you would get board of them which is why you don't review me. Anyway to the story.

Tara was the first one to wake up and was trying not t wake anyone else up till it is time to. She sat up on her bed looking around like she did not know where she was or who put her there. She was waiting for the room to come in clear cause it was still groggy to her. She got up, and walked out of her room and down the steps. She stopped at the bottom of the steps. She looked behind her to see if anyone was awake but no one yet. She walked into the living room and turned one of the lights on dim so no one would wake up. She was going to go turn the kitchen light on but when she past the steps she thought she heard someone so she looked up the stair way. There was no one there so she kept going . Then she heard a noise so she turned around and almost screamed. Her mom popped up out of nowhere.

"Mom what are you doing up already I thought you were asleep?"

"I thought I heard something so I got up to see what it was."

"Mom are you ok I think your sick you don't look to good to me?"

"I feel fine. Better than ever. Dandy."

"You should get some rest you have been helping us get ready all yesterday you have to be tired."

"No I'm fine. But it is a little to early for you to be up roaming the halls by yourself when no none else is up. Go back to bed till I wake you up."

"Can I get something to eat firs I'm hungry?"

Tara walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and saw eggs. ham from the night before, milk, and orange juice. She walked over to the bread box and saw a half a loaf of bread. She grabbed two pieces of bread and two pieces of cheese from the fridge. She made herself a sandwich. She walked past her mom and told her she was going upstairs to eat.

"Mom I'm going upstairs t eat."

"Ok."

When she got to her room it was clear something was wrong with her mom. She had never looked so plain before. When she was talking to her she had a blank look upon her face. It was sort of creepy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is the 3rd chapter I've added enjoy.

Tara was laying in her bed nice and warm when she started to fall asleep. When she woke up and looked at her clock it said 7:15. She was wondering why her mom did not wake her up when she said she would. She walked downstairs and looked around she did not see anyone around downstairs. She went upstairs and looked. She could not find them and did not want to waste her time doing it either. She walked into her room and grabbed the plate that she had brought up from when she ate the snack. She laid it in the sink. She went onto the porch to get the mail. She came in and saw one letter had been from Emily. She was puzzled. If Emily lived with her then why would there be a letter sent to her. She opened the letter and read

**_dear Tara, _**

_**I have a problem. Someone has me in some sort of house. I can describe the inside but not the outside. Well, it looks like….your house oddly enough. Everything is the same as your house. Like a sick demented person is mocking your life style. Please hurry any get to the house maybe you can get the foreigners to help you. But what ever you do don't tell your mom she will freak and call the police and that might cost my life. Please don't do anything to endanger me even more than I already am.Sincerely,**_

_**Emily**_

"Oh my god Emily is kidnapped."

Tara paced back and forth waiting for the car to pick her up to take her to the house that the people and her would live in for sometime now. She thought to her self what house do I know of that looks like mine on the outside. Like the same model house as me. The only houses I know of that are close to mine are this old folk's house, and this girl cid, and the boy down the street named Tommy. He was a trouble maker no matter where he was. Then the car pulled up. It was a limo,. It was huge so there had to be a lot of people in it. She opened the door, and….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hi everyone sorry it took so long to get another chapter in. but I would like to present this chapter where they finally meet the people who were supposed to move in a house with them.

She opened the door, and….saw the people all gathered around, and drinking sodas like ginger ale, coke, root beer, orange soda. They were saying hi, hi, how do you do, in some other language. She asked someone to help her put her luggage away. They all sat there like that's doing what exactly.

But from behind a tall dark and handsome man stood saying "may I help you with your bags madam."

Tara stood there with a weird look on her face for a couple of minutes. She was not used to all this attention. Her mom had to work and her dad played his I'm off to work everyday, and I was home to play gamed and do chores.

She leaned over and sat in the car and said "hi."

The people in the car sat there, and her face turned red. So red she could feel her face heating up. It was not that long before her cell phone rang and she answered "hello."

"hi Tara this is your mom I wanted to know if you and Emily are fine and are you there yet."

"yes mom we are fine I'm sitting here listening to the people talk in a different language. Emily is somewhere sleeping." she tried to make it sound like Emily was there with her hen she was really not. She was terrified to think that her best friend had been kidnapped. She hated the thought of asking strangers to help look for her too.

"good I told the government to call everyday to talk to both of you in the morning so I would not b worried."

"ok mom I have to go, people here are trying to talk to each other and I'm talking loud over them trying to talk to you."

"ok bye sweetie see you when you get back."

"bye."

"bye."

The people all stared at her as her face turned red again. She was getting embarrassed over everything she did in that car on the way there.


End file.
